


Just from that.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peter is driving Chris crazy, beacuse he can
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter. Chris. Letto.</p><p>Devo aggiungere altro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just from that.

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima slash di tipo SEMPRE.
> 
> Abbiate clemenza, ecco xD

Un gemito strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra, seguito da un semplice “Peter” che racchiudeva tutte le imprecazioni e tutti i sentimenti che gli suscitava quell’uomo.

Peter mormorò qualcosa compiaciuto, senza fermarsi.

Chris si passò le mani tra i capelli, affondando la testa nel cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi.

Era andato, completamente andato. Peter lo avrebbe mandato al manicomio di questo passo.

Azzardò un’occhiata e richiuse immediatamente di nuovo gli occhi.

Era troppo.

Le dita di Peter affondate nelle sue cosce, la punta degli artigli che lo graffiavano e la sua testa tra le sue gambe che faceva su e giù, su e giù..

Bastò quello a strappargli via l’orgasmo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si colloca un po' dove vi pare. Anche dopo "Biscotti allo strozzalupo." se volete :3


End file.
